


Destiel Drabbles

by dontblink10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-14 07:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontblink10/pseuds/dontblink10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Destiel drabbles. Ranging from movie theater fun to nightmares, this follows Dean and Castiel in their adventures as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares of Purgatory

_"Dean, go!" Cas shouted, pushing the man through the portal to Earth. The wind picked up, the portal closing as the angry Leviathans advanced. Cas took off running again, panting and trying not to trip over the tree roots._

_"Hey, wings!" one of them called in a mocking tone. The angel ran faster, tree branches scratching his face as he desperately tried to escape. He swore as he tripped over a large tree root, falling to the ground and scratching up his arms and legs._

_"We've got you now," muttered one of the vicious creatures as it bent over Castiel sneering. He raised his fist, but one of the others stopped him, arguing with him in a whisper. The angel took that as his chance and teleported somewhere else._

_Taking in his new surroundings, he realized he was in a darker corner. The trees were thicker, the wind harsh, carrying a light, sticky mist along with it. Cas shivered, stiffening as he sensed someone moving near him._

_"Come out, come out!" a loud, squeaky voice said, taunting the angel. "I heard that the Winchester left you. So sad, you poor baby." Cas flinched as loud laughter surrounded him._

_"Who are you?" he asked, his voice rough._

_"I will be the end of you. Clearly, your boy toy didn't care enough about you to stick around. Makes you wonder, did he ever really care at all?" the voice said cooly._

_"Cas. Cas!" someone was yelling his name as the creature moved closer, a razor sharp looking blade glinting in the dull light._

"Cas!" Castiel's eyes flew open as he looked around him. He was panting, and someone's arms were around him. 

"Cas? Angel?" they asked carefully. Dean, it was Dean. Cas let out a shaky breath as tears began to slide down his face. 

"Hey, it was just a dream," Dean said in a low, soothing voice. "You're alright. C'mere." Cas buried his face in Dean's chest, allowing sobs to spill into the darkness. Tears and snot mixed on Dean's shirt as he held the angel close. 

"Cas, buddy. It's okay. I'm right here. You're gonna be fine," Dean mumbled, holding the angel close as his tears began to slow.

"I-I was in Purgatory," Cas started, his breath still wavering. "Leviathans were chasing me. I was scared, Dean. I escaped, and something else found me in the woods, saying that you didn't care about me, and - " Cas couldn't continue. He pulled back slightly, staring past Dean into the darkness, trying not to cry again. 

"Hey, babe," Dean said. "I love you, and I won't let anything hurt you again, okay?" Cas just nodded. Dean leaned down, pressing his lips softly against Castiel's. "Okay?" 

"Alright," Cas said, burying himself in Dean's arms. Eventually, he fell asleep to the soft, rhythmic beating of Dean's heart.


	2. Movie Theater Surprise

Cas had weird days, Dean noticed. Days when everything was sensitive; both physically and mentally. Dean could wrap an arm around his waist, and Cas would start squirming. Or he'd whisper something that was meant to be romantic and Cas' eyes would show hurt, and sometimes betrayal.

Today was one of those days.

"Cas, let's go out," Dean called suddenly from the kitchen. Cas looked up from the book he was reading, shifting around in his itchy sweat pants.

"Okay. Where do you want to go?" he asked quietly. Dean thought for a minute before grinning and walking into the living room, wrapping his arms around Cas' shoulders.

"How about the movies?" Dean asked, giving a squirming Castiel a mischievous look.

"Okay," Cas answered, tilting his head and squinting his blue eyes at Dean's odd expression.

When they got to the theater, Dean bought two tickets to a movie that seemed as though it would be nearly empty. He bought them popcorn and drinks and led Cas to the proper movie. They sat down at the top, and Dean held Cas' hand gently as the previews began.

Once the movie started, Dean started moving his hand lightly along Cas' thigh, slowly inching up.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Cas hissed, glancing at the couple four rows down from them. Dean just kissed Cas' temple, continuing to move his hand around.

When the movie started to get loud, Dean shifted from his seat to the ground in front of Castiel. Cas' eyes went wide as he realized what the Hunter was planning.

"Dean, you can't do that here!" Cas whispered frantically. Dean just smirked and placed both hands on Cas' legs. Cas' breathing was already hitching, and he knew that he'd be a mewling mess in a matter of minutes.

"Guess you're just gonna have to be quiet, today, babe," Dean whispered, kissing Cas' growing hard-on through his pants. Cas glared and bit his lips as he felt a moan building in his throat. He kept his eyes on the movie.

"Cas, babe," Dean whispered, palming him. "Don't you want this?" Cas sighed shakily, nodding slightly at Dean. Of course he did, just not here. Dean grinned wickedly before nimbly unbuckling Cas' belt and pulling his pants and boxers down just enough to expose his member.

"Damn you," Cas hissed quietly, tensing as Dean ran his finger tips along his length. Dean chuckled softly, and without warning, took Cas into his mouth. Cas bit his lip hard, and soon tasted something metallic; blood. _Dammit_ , he thought as his breathing became short, ragged pants.

As Dean started to move, Cas felt his hands tighten on the arm rests, and his hips automatically shift slightly upwards. Dean hummed lightly against Cas, and Cas let out a small moan, blushing furiously and wishing he could disappear into his seat. He moved his hands to Dean's hair, tugging slightly as Dean started moving again.

Soon, Cas came into Dean's mouth, who swallowed and fixed Cas' pants before climbing back into his seat and kissing Cas' cheek as though nothing had happened.


	3. Grooming

"Dean? Are you busy?" Castiel asked, shifting his curled up wings uncomfortably. 

"No. What's goin' on, angel? You okay?" Dean asked, watching his husband squirm in his chair. 

"I... Um," Cas' face was dark red,"c-can you, um, do me a favor?" Dean smiled kindly at his husband. 

"What is it, babe?" Cas looked at his hands, twisting them together in his lap. 

"Canyougroommywings?" Cas blurted, afraid to make eye contact. Grooming was special, reserved for an angel's mate, and Cas' wings were getting pretty bad. He was still embarrassed to ask, though, because he knew what could happen when an angel had his wings groomed.  
"A little slower?" Dean asked, tilting Cas' head up so he could see his blue eyes. 

"Um, c-can you groom my wings?" Cas asked, looking at Dean awkwardly through his eyelashes. Dean's eyebrows moved together, his confusion clear on his face. 

"What is grooming?" Dean questioned. Castiel's face grew darker. He stood, pulling Dean to their bedroom. He didn't know how to explain it, so he figured it would be easier to show him. He slid his trench coat from his shoulders and unbuttoned his shirt. His wings unfurled themselves, spanning across the bedroom. Dean's green eyes filled with awe. 

"You see these feathers? Right here?" Cas asked, pointing a shaking hand to a few crooked feathers. Dean nodded, his eyes taking in the length of his angel's beautiful black wings. 

"Um, to groom them, you straighten those out. And, here," Cas held his hand out, a small vial filled with a clear liquid appearing in his palm. "You rub this through the feathers. It helps protect them from the elements." Dean smiled warmly. 

"Of course." He moved towards Cas, who was trembling lightly. He'd never let anyone touch his wings before, and he knew what.../sensations/ could come from it. 

"Y-you don't have to," he said quietly, afraid to look at Dean. The hunter stepped closer, tilting the angel's head up and pressing their lips together gently. 

"Come here, lay down," Dean said. Cas watched Dean closely, but decided to trust him. He laid down on his stomach on the bed. Dean sat on his waist, taking a deep breath before running his hand gently through a few feathers. Castiel shivered beneath him. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, his hand freezing. 

"Yeah! Y-yeah," Cas said, his voice wavering. "Angel's wings can be rather...sensitive. Touching them usually causes feelings that normally come with, um, other things. That's why only our - uh - mates can touch them." Dean realized what Cas meant and shifted around as he digested this. 

"That's interesting. I'll have to remember that," he replied, his green eyes shining. 

After a while, Cas was panting lightly, letting out a few small wimpers. Dean fixed the last few feathers, and began to rub the clear liquid on his wings.  
"God, Dean," Cas breathed out, his voice thick. Dean had to remind himself that this was serious. That Cas' wings needed this, even if Cas was a panting, squirming mess under him, and Dean wanted to relieve the tension. 

"Hey, hey," Dean said in a soothing voice. "Relax. I'm almost done." He pressed his lips to the angel's neck, trying to calm him. Cas took a deep breath. He was filled with nerves and lust and some strange form of embarrassment as his hips bucked against the bed. Damn wings. 

When Dean finished, he climbed off of Cas' back and laid beside him. 

"You okay, angel?" he asked, his green eyes meeting the angel's sleepy blue ones.  
"I'm good," he said, climbing on top of Dean and wrapping his wings around them. Dean smiled and stroked them gently as Cas closed his eyes in sleepy content. 

"Thank you, Dean," Cas said. Dean wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist. 

"Anytime, babe." Dean thought for a minute. "So, Cas, we're mates?" 

"Oh. Um.... Yeah. We are," he said, burying his face in Dean's neck to hide his blush. "Angels have many ways of telling, one of them being feeling completely safe with the person, and trusting them with their wings. It's an instinct. Since you're my mate, I was created to trust you with not only my life, but my wings. And I do." 

"I love you," Dean said, pulling the angel closer. Castiel was already asleep.


	4. Arachnophbia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Castiel is alone, and a spider shows itself. Will Dean arrive in time?

It was early September, and Castiel had been left alone in the bunker. The Winchesters and Gabe had been in and out for weeks, leaving Cas alone for extended periods of time. He took the space to clean, dusting the living room and kitchen, doing dishes, cleaning floors. It was a pretty big mess. 

Per usual, Castiel was sweeping and swaying his hips along to something he had grown very fond of; anime theme songs. This one was the Attack on Titan theme, and it made him feel powerful once again. Still having all of the knowledge of his former angel self, he sang along in flawless Japanese. 

As he swept and sang, he didn't notice the small spider crawling across the kitchen counter. It crawled over his freshly cleaned dishes and into the sink. After a second, it began crawling down onto the floor. By the time Cas noticed, it was too late. It was coming straight for him. At least, it seemed that way. He screamed at the top of his lungs, running and jumping onto the couch. 

_It's just a spider. It can't hurt me._ He thought. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes. It was crawling around in front of the couch. _Oh no! oh no! It's going to bite me! What if it's poisonous? What if it's thirsty for the blood of its enemies? Where is Dean when I need him?!_

"You're going to be okay. Everything will be okay," he whispered aloud to himself. Thinking like a true Winchester, Castiel picked up a nearby shoe and threw it at the spider, missing by a good six inches. 

"Dammit," he muttered. He picked up a decorative ash tray that someone had left laying around and threw it. It broke into a few large pieces. Next, he threw a magazine, then a cup (ignoring the fact that it broke into a million tiny pieces). Neither hit it. Just as he picked up the T.V remote to throw, the door to the bunker opened. 

"Cas! What the hell is this?" someone yelled. _Shit_ , Cas thought. He recognized Dean's voice and sheepishly lowered the remote. 

"D-Dean. Hello," Castiel stuttered. He was still standing on the couch, and his face turned light pink from embarassment. Dean raised his eyebrows, waiting for an explanation. 

"T-there's a spider." Dean's face softened and he let out a small chuckle. 

"Here, I'll get it. Where is it?" he asked. Cas pointed to the small intruder, glaring daggers at it. Dean walked down the stairs and to the couch, letting his boot land heavily on the spider with a satisfying crunch. 

"Thanks, Dean." Cas smiled warmly, and Dean lifted him off of the couch. 

"Don't want you stepping on any of this broken glass," he explained, giving Cas a pointed look. Castiel just smiled innocently. 

"Okay, shower time while I clean this mess up," Dean said. 

"No! What if there are spiders in the shower?" Cas said. Dean rolled his eyes, but carried Cas to the bathroom and made a grand show of checking the shower for spiders. 

"All clear. Be fast and you'll be okay." Cas nodded and hesitantly climbed into the shower. When he finished, he pulled on Dean's sweatpants and faded Led Zeppelin shirt. 

"Dean?" he called. 

"In here, babe," Dean yelled back from the bedroom. Cas walked in and crawled under the covers next to Dean. 

"Dean, I do not like spiders," he said with a serious tone. Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's forehead. 

"I know, baby. I won't let the spiders hurt you." Cas smiled and pressed himself against Dean, his head in the crook of his neck. 

"Goodnight, Dean. I love you." 

"I love you too, Cas."


	5. Losing My Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel looses his wings, but Dean is there every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on wattpad suggested writing something relating to Castiel's wings, and this is what I came up with.

It started out as a seemingly normal day. Castiel was in the library reading, the Winchesters were arguing somewhere about Dean watching porn on Sam’s computer, and Cas’ kitten was running amuck, chasing flies. 

At 3:33 p.m, Castiel’s wings began to tingle uncomfortably. He squirmed in his chair, ignoring the faint pain starting to grow at their base. Right when things start really hurting, Sam walks in. Cas’ face is red, his eyes watery, and his hands are clenched into white-knuckle fists. 

“Cas, you okay?” Sam asked. 

“Get out!” he yelled, his voice strangled. Sam left, walking back into the kitchen. 

“Dean, something’s wrong with Cas,” Sam said. Dean’s eyes got wide as he kicked into protective mode. 

“What? Where is he?” 

“The library.” Dean ran to the library, entering right as Castiel tries to stand. 

“Hey! Whoa whoa whoa. Are you okay? What’s wrong, babe?” Castiel collapses. Dean drops to his knees beside him. 

“Cas, you’ve gotta talk to me.” Cas starts trembling and Dean wraps his arms around him, pulling him to his chest. 

“Cas?” The man is trembling and sobbing in Dean’s arms, and Dean has no idea what’s going on. He does the only thing he knows; he holds him close and starts to hum Led Zeppelin. 

“M-My wings,” Castiel draws in a sharp gasp. “They’re leaving me!” Cas starts sobbing once again, mixed with loud, hiccuping gasps. He lets out low grunts, and loud noises that could almost be mistaken for screams. 

“It’s okay. I’m here. I’ll never leave you. I love you,” Dean whispers soothing words in Castiel’s ear, holding him tight against his body. “It’ll be okay. I love you anyways. You’re still perfect to me, Cas.” 

After about an hour of Castiel’s cries of pain and Dean’s soothing words and masked panic, Cas falls asleep in Dean’s arms. Carefully and slowly, as to not hurt the angel, Dean carries him into their bedroom. 

When Castiel wakes up, his back aches, and he is in Dean’s arms. He sniffles and presses closer to Dean, waking the hunter. 

“Hey, Cas. You okay?” he asks. Castiel shakes his head and wraps his arms around Dean, squeezing him as tight as he can, though even that is fairly feeble. 

“Dean, I can’t feel my wings,” Cas says, voice barely above a whisper. Dean’s heart drops, and his stomach twists. Castiel’s wings were the only thing still tying him to his family, to Heaven, and now they were gone. 

A few weeks went by, and Cas didn’t say much. He ate next to nothing, and he didn’t like to move. The only person he wanted to be around was Dean. He was always in the same room as he was. What caused Dean’s eyes to brim with tears, was Cas’ eyes. They weren’t really blue anymore. They were a dull, sad grey. 

One day, Dean decided he needed to try to make Cas smile again. He dragged blankets and pillows to the living room, Cas watching him with tired, quizzical eyes. That’s another thing, Dean realized, Castiel wasn’t sleeping. 

“Hey, Cas?” Dean asked. 

“Hmm?” 

“Watch a movie with me.” 

“Dean, I -”

“Nope. You don’t have a choice. Come. Now. Lay with me,” Dean insisted. Castiel sighed and slowly moved from the couch to Dean’s pile of blankets and pillows. He winced as he moved his back in an odd direction; the pain of losing your wings lasts a long time. 

“C’mere,” Dean said, pulling Cas against him. Cas let himself melt into Dean’s side as he put a movie in. 

“Dean?” 

“Yeah, babe?” 

“I miss my wings. I’m not an angel anymore.” 

“You’ll always be an angel, Cas. You’re - “ 

“I lost my halo when I fell from grace,” Cas said, looking down at his hands. “ I can no longer contact my brothers and sisters. I miss them. Especially Gabe and Balthazar.” At the mention of Balthazar, Cas’ kitten ran into the room and jumped into his lap. Cas slowly ran his hands along the cat, relishing in its purr.   
“Cas, you’ll always be my angel,” Dean said. He sat up and pulled Cas into his lap. “Cas, I’ll be your wings.”


End file.
